Pepper-pult
Pepper-pult jest drugą rośliną uzyskaną w Frostbite Caves w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Wystrzeliwuje płonące papryki w tej samej szybkości co Cabbage-pult, jednak zadaje obrażenia w obszarze 3x3. Bezpośrednie trafienie płonące papryką zabiera 2,5 normalnych obrażeń. Pepper-pult jest odmrażającą rośliną, która jest zdolna do wydzielania ciepła, co 1,5 sekundy, które stopniowo topnieje zamrożone rośliny lub chłodzone w strefie 3x3 otaczające go rośliny. Jest również odporny na wszystkie efekty zamrażania i mrozu. Etymologia Pepper-pult opiera się na papryce dzwonkowej, odmianie rośliny Capsicum annuum. Jego nazwa to połączenie słów papryka i katapulta, czyli urządzenia balistycznego używanego do rzucania dużych kamieni dla celów wojennych w czasach starożytnych. Opis w Suburan Almanac Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Sluggish Pepper-pults lob flaming peppers at zombies and keep nearby plants warm. Special: warms nearby tiles Some say Pepper-pult is a hot head. Some find his fiery disposition off-putting. But the truth is, he's just very focused and determined. He loves what he does. He appreciates everything he has. "I came from the weedy side of the lawn," Pepper-pult explains. "I worked hard to pull myself up by my roots. I'm a self-made pepper and I don't take a single thing for granted." TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 200 Obrażenia: Umiarkowane Zasięg: Lobowany Odnawianie: Powolne Pepper-pult wystrzeliwuje płonące papryki w zombie i zachowuje ciepło u pobliskich roślin. Umiejętność specjalna: ogrzewa pobliskie rośliny Niektórzy mówią, że Pepper-pult jest gorącą głową. Inni zaś uważają jego ogniste usposobienie jako odpychające. Ale prawda jest taka, że po prostu bardzo jest skupiony i zdeterminowany. Kocha to, co robi. Docenia wszystko to, co ma. "Przyjechałem z zachwaszczonej strony trawnika," Wyjaśnia Pepper-pult. "Pracowałem ciężko ciągnąc się przez moje korzenie. Jestem świeżą papryką i nie biorę ani jednej rzeczy za pewną." Ulepszenia Plant Food Kiedy Pepper-pult dostaje Plant Fooda, wystrzeliwuje trzy ogromne płonące papryki w randomowe Zombie, które zadają obrażenia zombie w obszarze 3x3. W przeciwieństwie do innych pocisków katapult na Plant Foodzie, gigantyczne papryki nie mogą być odbite lub blokowane za pomocą wszelkich środków, ale mogą być zniesione przez Imp Dragon Zombie. Kostiumy (chińska wersja) Pepper-pult wystrzeliwuje cztery gigantyczne płonące papryki zamiast trzech. Strategie Sam Pepper-pult jest umiarkowanie silną rośliną i może uciec przed większością zagrożeń. Jednak jego główną wartością jest jego zdolność do ogrzania pobliskich roślin, aby uniemożliwić ich zamrożenie przez wiatr i Hunter Zombie. Jego największą słabością jest jego powolna szybkość ładowania, co uniemożliwia graczowi szybkie obejmowanie trawnika przed zimnem i przed ogromnymi falami zombie, choć Imitatery mogą być wykorzystane do poprawy tej sytuacji. Gracz powinien starać się dostarczać Plant Fooda do Pepper-pulta w celu pokrycia jak największej ziemi i osiągnącia jak najwięcej roślin, jak to możliwe. Po zamrożeniu roślin, kiedy zombie są blisko, gracz powinien upewnić się, że jego systemy obronne znalazły się w pobliżu. Pepper-pult można również sadzić na linii frontu, aby zablokować Hunter zombie i ochrony innych roślin, choć czyni to również narażone przed innymi zagrożeniami. W Dark Ages, Pepper-pult nie jest dobrym wyborem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego normalne pociski mogą być odpychane przez Jester Zombie. Poza tym, Imp Dragon Zombies są odporne na wszystkie ataki ogniowe, dzięki czemu Pepper-pult bezużyteczny w walce z nimi. Galeria Ciekawostki *Pepper-pult jest czwartą rośliną opartej na papryce. Pozostałe trzy to Jalapeno, Chilly Pepper i Ghost Pepper. **Jest to również pierwsza z nich, która nie eksploduje. **Jako jedyna bazuje na słodkiej papryce. *W aktualizacji 3.2, Jester Zombie nie mógł odbić pocisku Pepper-Pulta. *W chińskiej wersji, używa jego niewykorzystanego kostiumu z wersji międzynarodowej jako jego stroju. *W Suburan Almanacu jest napisane "Przyjechałem z zachwaszczonej strony trawnika" co jest nawiązaniem do "złej strony łóżka." Zobacz także *Cabbage-pult *Fire Peashooter *Hunter Zombie en:Pepper-pult Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Rośliny z Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Rośliny lobujące